1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable and flexible conduit gland and more particularly, to a double-lock cable and flexible conduit gland.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the computer age or information era, people need to receive different information from different source daily. The most simple and quick way to get information is through the TV and the internet. Cable and network signals are transmitted by cables. In an automatic machine, the transmission of a reciprocating action control signal is performed through a cable that has one end connected to a signal receiver or signal source and the other end connected to a signal output device. The connection between the cable and the signal receiver or signal source is achieved by means of a connector or gland.
However, the cable may be disconnected or loosened from the connector or gland when stretched accidentally by an external force, causing leakage. To avoid this problem, an improved design of cable gland is disclosed. This prior art design of cable gland comprises a first shell, a packing ring, a sealing nut, a lock nut, a connection ring, an inner retaining ring, an elastic ring and a second shell. After installation, the packing ring is forced to wrap about the cable tightly, thereby locking the cable and protecting against moisture.
The aforesaid prior art cable gland simply provides one single-layer locking function. The clamping force is applied through the packing ring to the cable at a single point around the periphery of the cable. This clamping force is insufficient to lock the cable. When the cable is stretched accidentally by an external force, it may be disconnected from the signal receiver or signal source. Further, the clamping force of the packing ring is insufficient to protect the signal receiver or signal source against outside moisture.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cable and flexible conduit gland, which eliminates the aforesaid problems.